Mobile electronic devices including sensing devices for use in the Internet of Things (IoT) typically contain sensors such as microphones. For functionalities such as voice-triggering, the sensor device is “always-on” to continuously process incoming data and detect triggers such as a voice command or other audio stimuli. The always-on nature of the sensors and accompanied processing is power intensive and negatively impacts battery life and the consumption of electricity. One example of a sensor device for always-on applications is a PDM microphone. A PDM microphone generates a one-bit oversampled data stream. Thus, processing of a PDM output typically includes decimation, which reduces a sampling rate of a signal. The decimation may be implemented by one or more stages and/or filters to generate an output at a Nyquist sampling rate. There exists a need in the art to more efficiently manage power consumption of an “always-on” system such as a voice recognition system with a PDM microphone.